Madou Koukaku:Monster Combination
Under construction! Monster Combination is the act of joining two monsters, a base and a sacrifice, into a new one. It can be done in the Monster Mixing Laboratory (魔物配合研究所) building, the lower building with withe roof and minarets on the corners. Overview The Monster Mixing Laboratory can be unlocked after building the Monster Capture Building (魔物捕獲所), the building with two high tents and two cages, then complete the monster capture quests 101 to 107 from Berumon office and have a country Magic Value of 50 or more. Monster Capture place can be unlocked after you have enough units (20?) in the active roster not in the reserve pool. The country Magic Value is increased by building Magic Labs and Magic doll Lab, they add a few points every turn, also level up the buildings provide more points. Monsters can be obtained in monster hunting quests which is repeatable every week after submitting the quests to obtain the monster. The monsters can also be bought in the Ragiru shop. :Note: you need a certain number of monster capture places for certain quests to show up in the quest office. The maximum needed monster capture buildings places is 8. These can be built in any Capital city, and need not be located in the same city. Any more than these give no additional quests. Process The combination process is simple. Click on the white rectangle at the upper left side to choose a monster as base, the monster that will be changed or upgraded. Click on the white rectangle at the upper right to choose a sacrifice. Only monsters from the reserve pool can be chosen. Now click on the circle at the center of the screen that says "Begin Combination" (配合開始). If you made the right choice, you will get a new monster. If the combination failed, you will lose the monster on the right, the sacrifice. Tips combining #It seems that monsters only can be mixed with other monsters of their own family. The 4 groups seem to be, Goblins & Orcs, Elemental Spirits, Demonic Dogs and Undead. #There are 5 levels of mixing and they are unlocked after your country gets enough 魔術 magic. How much points you have is indicated on top left hand corner of the world map screen, as blue numbers. Every week some buildings will produce magic points: the Magic Lab (魔術研究所) Madou Koukaku Laboratory (魔導巧殻研究所), +11魔術, +1魔術 for each building after first in the same territory. #Mixed monsters can be used as generic generals themselves, and they cannot be lord of a town. #Created monsters can be used as followers by certain commanders, mainly elves, and notably offers a wider range of elemental attacks than your own default troops. #As commanders themselves, an early notable generic commander is the Sylph (シルフィ), the first flying lightning spirit, who comes with flight and a decent magic ranged attack formation. It learns Holy Elemental magic attack and the Large Tornado special move (大竜巻) upon Level 30. A Level 30 Sylph has significantly higher damage output than ルファニー, the final lightning spirit in the same line due to much higher magic attack speed (>10 difference at level 50!) and control (~70 difference!) at the cost of HP. New Combination Conditions You will be informed when a new level is unlocked by an event marker on the Monser Mixing Lab. Liselle will say リセル:「吉報です。魔法技術の発展により、配合において今より高位の魔物が生み出せるようになったようです」 Tips #A few monsters can be mixed themselves like Goblin x Goblin = High-Goblin. #The order of the factors CAN alter the product. For example Goblin x Orc = Goumooru, but Orc x Goblin = Orc Mage. #Remember that only monsters in the unit reserve pool can be used in combination and captured monsters only show up in the unit roster screen after visiting the quest office. #Some monsters can purchased at the Ragiru Shop which is located beside the the capital of Annarotte kingdom at the trading city or you can increase your capital city environment to 40 by building tons of trees and the brothel. This way, you have met the requirements of building the Ragiru Shop #The monster combination quests are in the town quest office, in the tab of the center and numbered 3XX. #When selecting the sacrifice a dialog by Liselle will appear. If the dialog shows number, it cannot be combined into new species. However, the base will attain a few exp at the cost of the sacrifice. If the dialog only text a new species will form once fused. #Monster combinations #125-133 can only be obtained if you have AP1 installed and activated, and since AP1 content can only be activated in NG+, that's the condition. Or Monster #91-99 in game data. #New monsters that you just gotten can be bought from Ragiru Shop after that so you don't have to combine to obtain a number of them again. Possible Monster Combinations Category:Madou Koukaku Guide